Fallout 76 patch 1.2.4.6
Fallout 76: Update patch 14 notes – October 23, 2019 We're releasing Update 14 today, which brings Fallout 1st, our new membership service to Fallout 76. We've also added the Mischief Night Seasonal event, color-coded item rarities and limited-time Halloween-themed rewards in Nuclear Winter, design changes, bug fixes, and more! Read on to catch the patch notes for today's update. Update 14 highlights * Fallout 1st: Become a member to get exclusive access to a Private World, unlimited crafting component storage with the Scrapbox, a second Fast Travel point with the Survival Tent, monthly best value Atoms, and more. * Mischief Night Seasonal Event: Put on your favorite costume and head to the Whitespring Resort from October 29 – November 5 to run wild during Mischief Night! * (NW) New Limited Time Rewards: Unlock six limited-time Halloween themed cosmetic rewards by completing Nuclear Winter Challenges from October 29 – November 12. * (NW) Color-Coded Item Rarities: Nuclear Winter items are now color-coded so that you can quickly size up their effectiveness as you scavenge during your matches. * Legendary Scorchbeasts: Ready your weapons and open your loot bags, because these winged terrors now have a chance to spawn as legendary enemies. * More Frequent Public Events: We've significantly reduced the cooldown from the start of one Public Event to the next, meaning more Public Events, more often. Update version Download sizes for this update will be less than 8 GB for consoles and under 3.5 GB for PC. * PC: 1.2.4.6 * PS4: 1.2.4.6 * Xbox: 1.2.4.6 Become a Fallout 1st Member today! Fallout 1st is a premium membership aimed at enhancing the Fallout 76 experience, offering members access to Private Worlds, unlimited crafting component storage with the Scrapbox, a second Fast Travel point with the Survival Tent, exclusive cosmetic items, and best value 1,650 Atoms each month. Catch an overview of the current Fallout 1st membership bonuses below, and then click here to become a member today. If you'd like even more details on Fallout 1st, read our recent article on Fallout.com. Private worlds Private Worlds have been among the most popular requests within the Fallout 76 community since launch, and we're excited to announce that they have officially arrived today with Fallout 1st. * As a Fallout 1st member, you gain access to an exclusive Private World that you can use to play alone or invite up to 7 of your friends to join you at any given time. ** Only the owner of a Private World is required to be a Fallout 1st member. As long as the owner is currently in their Private World, they can invite friends to join them. ** If the owner leaves, the world will stay active as long as one other player in the world is a Fallout 1st member. ** If no Fallout 1st members remain, all players in that Private World will receive a notification that the world will soon shut down. ** Private Worlds do not currently support mods and behave just like Adventure Mode as you know it today. Scrapbox Hoard crafting components to your heart's content with your own personal Scrapbox container. The Scrapbox is a separate container from your Stash and offers unlimited storage space for all your components. The Scrapbox is exclusive to Fallout 1st members and can be used in both public and private worlds. Survival tent Quickly set up a forward operating base during your next adventure in the wilderness with the new Survival Tent. Once placed, the Survival Tent acts as a second free Fast Travel point, in addition your existing C.A.M.P. The Survival Tent comes complete with a Stash, Scrapbox, Sleeping Bag, Cooking Station, and even an instrument to help you wind down after a day of exploring Appalachia. Like the Scrapbox, the Survival Tent is exclusive to Fallout 1st members and can be used in both public and private worlds. Monthly Atoms As a Fallout 1st member, you'll receive the best value for an Atom bundle to date, with a monthly bonus of 1,650 Atoms that you can use freely in the Atomic Shop. In addition to the bonus Atoms each month, you will also gain access to exclusive sales in the Atomic Shop. Exclusive cosmetics Explore Appalachia in iconic Fallout style with the Ranger Armor Outfit and show off your membership status with a set of unique Fallout 1st Player Icons and Emotes, all of which are exclusively available to Fallout 1st members. New season event: Mischief Night Run wild through the Whitespring Resort during the new Mischief Night Seasonal Event, from 12:00 p.m. EDT on October 29 until 12:00 p.m. EST on November 5. * Head to the Springhouse Gazebo at the Whitespring to meet JES-2R, an Eyebot who will take you on an action-packed tour of the resort during Mischief Night. ** Join the celebration by blowing up cars, lighting bonfires, forking the lawns—or even get into the spirit of the season with a little trick-or-treating at the Whitespring's cottages! ** All that commotion is bound to attract some attention, so keep an eye out for the Whitespring Elite Security Force who may attempt to put an end to the festivities. * Meet JES-2R's mischief quotas and you'll get some XP and loot, including a chance for new themed items, like costumes, jack-o-lanterns, and more. ** Put on your favorite costume to earn double progress toward the event's objectives and unlock exclusive themed rewards. ** Costumes include many that you can find or craft in-game, those you've unlocked in the Atomic Shop, and even Fasnacht Masks. * Mischief Night is a Public Event that will begin every hour on the hour during the week that it's available. Read our Mischief Night Preview article on Fallout.com to catch even more details. Atomic Shop * Loot Bag Skins: Use these new cosmetic items to replace the appearance of your Paper Bags in Adventure Mode when you drop items manually or on death. ** Any Loot Bag skins that are currently available will appear in the new Loot Bag tab in the “Skins” section of the Atomic Shop. ** Highlight a Loot Bag skin that you've unlocked and then hit “Equip” to apply it to your “Drop Bag”, “Death Bag”, or both. * Spooky New Tunes: Get into the Halloween spirit while you browse the Atomic Shop with some new seasonal music. Design and balance updates * Scorchbeasts: Now have a chance to spawn as Legendary. * Vault 94 Rewards: Increased Ammo crafting and Aid item rewards for completing Vault 94 Missions. * Weight Reductions: The following items have had their weights reduced to help them consume less C.A.M.P. budget when placed in Display Cases: ** Bobbleheads: Weight reduced from 1 lb to 0.01 lb. ** Magazines: Weight reduced from 0.5 lb to 0.01 lb. ** Teddy Bears: Weight reduced from 0.75 lb or 1 lb (depending on the bear) to 0.5 lb. Quests and Events * Public Events: The cooldown timer between the start of one Public Event to the start of the next has been significantly reduced. ** Developer Note: We agree with community feedback that our initial implementation of the Public Event cooldown timer was too conservative. Since events vary greatly in length and difficulty, we cannot predict exactly how long this timer will last in all cases. However, you should notice Public Events starting around twice as often after today's update. User interface * Adjustable Menu Music: A new “Menu Music” slider has been added to the Sound settings menu, which can be adjusted to raise or lower the music volume on the Main Menu and in the Atomic Shop. * Atomic Shop: The Confirm Purchase window that appears after selecting an item in the Atomic Shop has received visual updates. * Workbenches: The “Paint” mod slot when modifying ranged weapons has been renamed “Appearance.” Nuclear Winter updates Happy Halloween, candidates! * New Seasonal Rewards: Unlock six new Halloween-themed cosmetic rewards by completing limited-time Nuclear Winter Challenges from October 29 through November 12. ** Rewards include Jack o' Lantern and Bat themed weapon and armor paints, and Glowing Skeleton Outfit, so start racking up Overseer XP to claim them while they're available. ** The limited time Morgantown challenges, which awarded VTU-themed cosmetics, are no longer available following today's update. * A More Festive Vault 51: ZAX has made Vault 51 even more BOO!-tiful by scaring up lots of new creepy Halloween décor that Candidates can enjoy while waiting for a match to begin. Color coded item rarities * Items you find during your Nuclear Winter matches are now color-coded in the menus based on their rarity to help you better gauge their effectiveness at a glance. ** Rarity colors will appear in item names and icons in crates, transfer menus, and the radial favorites menu. ** Item colors from common to very rare are as follows: White, green, blue, purple, and orange. * Item rarity colors are enabled by default and can toggled on or off using the new “Show Item Rarity Colors” option in the Display Settings menu. * Learn more about item color-coding by reading the latest ZAX Transmission article on Fallout.com. Items * New Weapons: The Super Sledge and the Pole Hook have been added and can appear in Large Supply Crates. * Stealth Boy: The Stealth effect provided by a Stealth Boy in Nuclear Winter now lasts for a maximum of 20 seconds, and it is removed if the player chooses to attack while in Stealth. Perks * Gun Runner: Now also applies its +20% movement speed bonus when the player has a shotgun equipped. User interface * Favorites Menu: The radial Favorites menu has been updated to include an Effects List and Quick Inventory. ** The Effects List can display up to 18 of the player's currently active status effects, including Mutations, Bobblehead and Magazine buffs, Chem effects, and more. ** The Quick Inventory will allow players to see important items in their inventory at a glance, like weapons and throwable items. * Challenges: The Challenges menu now only displays Nuclear Winter Challenges while playing Nuclear Winter mode. * Press and Hold Activators: Players must now hold down the “Activate” button to enter Furniture in Vault 51, much like furniture in Adventure Mode. General bug fixes Art and graphics * Effects: The Baseball Bat with the Wiffle Bat Skin applied no longer displays blood splatter when striking objects that don't have blood. * Graphics: The Vault-Tec University Diploma no longer appears to be a portal to another realm when placed on a wall. C.A.M.P., crafting, and workshops * Blueprints: A “You can't place that blueprint at this location” error message now correctly displays when attempting to place a Blueprint containing items that cannot be placed in a Workshop, like a Vending Machines or Punch Bowls. * Exploit: Addressed an exploit related to creating Blueprints that include Wallpapers. * Crops: Fixed an issue that could prevent Crops that were not fully grown from being moved to new valid locations. * Greenhouses: Can no longer be placed in a Workshop. * Modify Menu: Fixed an issue that could allow the player to scrap and move an object at the same time. * Modify Menu: The required component list that appears when replacing an existing object no longer displays incorrect components. * Modify Menu: If the player is missing components when attempting to replace an existing object, the required components list now correctly shows which items are needed. * Repair All: An incorrect message will no longer appear when attempting to use the “Repair All” without having all of the necessary components. * Wall Décor: The build preview for the Vault Tec University Diploma is no longer blurry. * Wallpapers: Fixed an issue that could cause Wallpaper to cover some wall mounted items when used on certain types of walls. Challenges * General: The Conspiracy Hat now correctly counts toward Daily and Weekly Challenges that require the player to wear a tinfoil hat. * Combat: Completing the “Craft or Scrap a Ranged Weapon” Combat Challenge no longer awards a Nuclear Winter version of the Laser Gun. Combat * Enemies: Ash and Goo Pile corpses now correctly despawn, allowing those enemies to respawn normally. * Enemies: Addressed an issue that could sometimes cause enemies to sink into the terrain, become stuck in place, clip through doors, or flee after being attacked. * Enemies: Fixed an issue that could cause ranged enemies to have difficulties targeting players. Items * Combat Armor: The Camouflage Combat Armor paint can once again be applied to Combat Armor pieces. * Combat Rifles: Applying a Prime Receiver mod to a Combat Rifle now correctly causes it to use Ultracite .45 rounds instead of Ultracite .44 rounds. * Exploit: Addressed an exploit that could allow players to drop Power Armor pieces that have had premium paints applied. * Hazmat Suits: The Hazmat Suit now correctly appears in the Armor Workbench crafting menu after learning the Plan. * Hazmat Suits: The Stars and Stripes Hazmat Suit paint can now be correctly applied if the player hasn't yet learned the base Hazmat Suit recipe. * Headwear: The descriptions for gas masks like the Wasteland Trapper Mask, Cultist Headpiece, and Raider Skull Gas Masks now correctly state that these items offer resistance to environmental hazards. * Legendary Melee Weapons: 3-star Legendary Melee Weapons dropped by enemies can now correctly spawn with the following tertiary legendary effects: ** +1 Strength ** +1 Endurance ** 15% less damage while blocking ** 40% less damage while power attacking * Refrigerators: Prime Meat, Tatos, Yao Guai Meat, Wolf Ribs, and several other food items can now be properly assigned to Refrigerators. Quests and Events * Buried with Honor: The Grafton Mayor's introductory dialogue for the Buried with Honor Daily Quest no longer plays every time a player logs in. * Collision Course: The Cargo Bot at the end of this event now more accurately navigates to its delivery location. * Dogwood Die Off: No longer sometimes ends early if two players were participating in the event and one of them left while it was still in progress. * Primal Cuts: If a Primal Cuts location has been nuked, Prime Beasts that spawn in the Nuke Zone now properly drop glowing loot. * Trick or Treat?: Logging out after starting the Trick or Treat Daily Quest no longer causes it to disappear. Performance and stabiltity * Performance: Implemented a performance improvement relating to the Order of the Tadpole questline. * Performance: Implemented an improvement for server optimization. * Performance: Implemented improvements that will help a server shutdown more smoothly when it needs to undergo maintenance. * Stability: Implemented additional safeguards against a control lock that could occur when exiting Power Armor. * Stability: Addressed a crash that could occur when closing the game client. * Stability: Addressed multiple issues that could cause a server crash. * Stability: Fixed an issue that could cause a server to crash when saving a character's current position. * Stability: Fixed an issue that could occasionally cause a server crash when interacting with Power Armor. Perks * Exploit: Addressed an exploit related to Perk sharing. * Incisor: The description has been updated to correctly include “unarmed” in addition to “melee” weapons. This was only a correction of the description text and the Perk's functionality hasn't changed. Sound * Sound Effects: Sentry Bot gunfire sound effects no longer sometimes loop endlessly. User interface * Atomic Shop: Hazmat Suit Paints can now correctly be favorited in the Atomic Shop for use in Nuclear Winter. * Crafting: “Mods Unlocked” text no longer persists after switching from an item's Modify menu to the Crafting menu while using a Workbench. * Localization: The name of the “Wallpapers” tab in the Atomic Shop now fits within the button in Italian, Portuguese, and Spanish versions of the game. * Localization: Event details on Public Event loading screens no longer appear in English in the Korean version of the game. * Localization: The “Mods Unlocked” text in Workbench modify menus no longer displays placeholder text in non-English versions of the game. * Localization: Grahm's subtitles no longer appear in English in non-English versions of the game. * Pip-Boy: The Pip-Boy's Component View no longer displays excessively large numbers after storing items in the Stash. * Photomode: The “Looking to the Future” Photomode Pose now correctly appears in the list of available poses for players who have unlocked it. * Social: Inviting or removing a friend now correctly closes the social menu pop-up. * Social: On Xbox, removing a friend after selecting “View Profile” from the Social menu now correctly closes the player's profile menu. * Social: Removed the mute/unmute option from the Social pop-up that appears when a player selects their own account from the social menu. * Social: Addressed an issue that could cause the Social menu to become unresponsive when attempting to accept a friend request. * Social: The notification that appears after sending a friend request to another player now correctly states “Friend request received” rather than “Friend added.” * Social: The Social menu now closes correctly after choosing to promote a teammate to Team Leader while on a loading screen. * Text: Fixed typos in a variety of item names. World * Blackwater Mine: Added press and hold activation to mattresses found in Blackwater Mine. * Charleston Capitol: Adjusted the terrain in a location inside the Charleston Capitol Building where enemies could have trouble reaching the player. * Harpers Ferry: Fixed an issue that could prevent water from displaying correctly in a small portion of the stream near Harpers Ferry. * Palace of the Winding Path: Rain is no longer visible in a section of the Palace of the Winding Path's basement. * Raider Cache: Adjusted a cart inside the Raider Cache during the Key to the Past questline where a player could get in but could not get out. * Watoga Civic Center: Fixed multiple locations that could allow players to leave the game's playable area. * Whitespring Bunker: Weapons can no longer clip through the glass in the MODUS room. Nuclear Winter bug fixes C.A.M.P. * Quick Kits: Fixed an issue that could prevent the player from placing a Quick C.A.M.P. Kit in the Storm and cause the Pip-Boy to become inaccessible. * Quick Kits: Adjusted the preview icon for the Stairs Quick Kit in the Build menu to make it easier to see. Challenges * Daily: Players will no longer receive notifications about Daily Challenges they've already completed during subsequent Nuclear Winter matches. * Combat: The Combat Challenge "NW: Kill players in a single session" now properly appears in the Challenges menu. * Combat: The “NW: Kill players in a single session” Combat Challenge no longer completes without reaching the minimum number of kills required in a single match. Enemies * Grafton Monster: Now consistently drop epic rarity loot on death. Items * Quick Kits: Fixed an issue in which Stairs Quick Kits could only be damaged in a single spot. * Weapons: Fixed an issue causing weapons to take condition damage when attacks struck an enemy player or creature. Perks * General: Addressed an issue that could incorrectly cause the player's Nuclear Winter Perk Card selections to be reset when entering Adventure Mode after leaving Nuclear Winter. * Pharma Farma: The “Search” option now correctly appears when facing crates in Nuclear Winter. User interface * Localization: Holotapes found throughout Vault 51 no longer display English subtitles in non-English versions of the game. * Localization: ZAX's subtitles no longer appear in English in non-English versions of the game. * Text: Fixed a variety of capitalization and punctuation typos in Magazine titles and descriptions. * Tutorials: The Favorites Wheel tutorial now correctly appears for players in their first Nuclear Winter match after picking up an item for the first time. World * Grafton Steel: Adjusted a wooden crate at Grafton Steel so that it only contains items usable in Nuclear Winter matches. * Morgantown Airport: Locked a safe that was previously unlocked. * Terrain: Fixed several locations in the Morgantown map where players could become stuck. Category:Fallout 76 patches